jorjorswackyjourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dominic
Dominic is a character that appears in 2 series: JorJor's Wacky Journey and Dominic vs Squibby. His role is different in each. JorJor's Wacky Journey "You are the only one I can trust. Understand? You are my greatest." '-Coolguy to Dominic Dominic is a side character and antagonist featured in Grand Theft Aureo. Dominic is The Boss' younger, more innocent and eccentric underboss. As a member of Passione, he thinks of himself as the most loyal subordinate to Coolguy but in reality, he is Coolguy's alternate personality. During the course of Grand Theft Aureo, he helps Coolguy to act and move around undetected. It is ambiguous whether Dominic is truly a Stand User, but he is allowed to partly wield Kool Krimson in battle. Appearance Dominic appears as a fairly slim and muscular young man (described as having the physique of a person in their late teens) with unkempt brown hair under a blue cap (Which he replaces with a small crown in later arcs). The front sweeps over to one side. He also appears to have irises that disappear when he is not in control of the body; however, like Coolguy, if he has his eye highlights they tend to be triangular. His clothing consists of a blue sweater with gash-like openings that ends above the midriff and blue jeans with studs openings on the thighs and ankle sides. Presumably he wears Coolguy's orange mesh shirt underneath, though it is much longer than the sweater itself and is not seen through the holes (or at all) until the sweater is removed. Personality '"I didn't even have to bother predicting that, but... in the forecasted image... would X... sacrifice a guy like me? No, he wouldn't." Dominic is more of a regular guy in contrast to Coolguy: friendly, honest, and a bit cowardly. Dominic regularly hallucinates random objects as "phones" with which he talks with his alter-ego, not knowing that they share the same body. Dominic mostly behaves like a good-natured teenager, and is by default a friendly and polite individual. Dominic frequently seems good with children as he once successfully borrowed a toy phone from a child while taking a train, and even risked his life to save another one. Whenever attacked, Dominic automatically reverts to a state of true fear and submission, often choosing the safest option such as comply with his aggressor's demands. He believes himself to be unlucky, which provides an ironic contrast to Coolguy's good fortune. Fiercely loyal to his boss to a point of attempting to fulfill the mission first and foremost, Dominic is smart and quite resourceful, even if Coolguy has to counsel him from time to time. Despite this, though, bits of Coolguy are in Dominic: during the battle with pending, Dominic refused to leave the battle or have his boss step in, remaining and doing all he could to find weakness in pending's Stand, pending. As Coolguy is very gentle and patient with Dominic, he is usually completely unquestioning, agreeing to whatever his "boss" says. As he dies, Dominic's last thoughts are of his boss, remaining faithful until the end and smiling, saying that if Coolguy is going with them he'll surely win and asks Coolguy to call him, remarking that he feels lonely. Dominic shares his alter ego's collected nature when in battle, and while his first actions are usually panic and screaming, he soon and very quickly calms down, carefully using his tools to identify the enemy and his powers. He is able to think several steps ahead, having baited William to attack pending by taking advantage of his own weak position and predicting pending's moves. However, Dominic is also quick to anger, and swears heavily during these fits, though unlike Coolguy he is less controlled and focused with it. Snappy, Dominic flat-out disobeyed and argued with his direct superior during the battle with pending, berated Miguel for nearly falling into the street, and even rebuked Coolguy himself once more for "calling" him in Miguel's presence. He also has low tolerance and almost zero patience for "idiots" and people who withhold "phones" from him. Dominic has been shown questioning fortune telling, as he stated that some of the guesses the fortune teller made were simply that due to his appearance ("You're a tourist," because of his bag, "You have a secret," because everybody does, etc.). Even with the bridge of personality to personality, however, he is seemingly unaware of their co-inhabitance and appears to consider himself Coolguy's underboss and, furthermore, an entirely separate person. The source of this ignorance is unknown; Coolguy was shown moving Dominic out of the alley shortly after killing the fortune teller so he didn't see the corpse, but it's also possible that Coolguy withholds memories from Dominic. Dominic seems to be ignorant of what the objects he calls "phones" really are and seems to bend reality while he converses with Coolguy, being capable of hearing the Boss' voice come from whatever he's grabbed, be it ice cream or a frog. He seems to have a poor memory to top it off, but whether it's due to Coolguy's ability to withhold information from Dominic is unknown; Before encountering pending, Coolguy warned his alter ego that the assassin was in the area and gave him strict instructions on how to deal with him and how to complete the mission. However, upon "hanging up", it didn't take more than a brief moment for Dominic to immediately forget his mission, what he was just ordered, the fact that pending was in the area, and above all, how he managed to talk to the boss despite his phone being broken. Abilities Dominic is capable of using Koolpitaph, a sub-ability of Kool Krimson, as well as Kool Krimson's right arm; Dominic assumes he is borrowing them from Coolguy. They allow him to see ten seconds into the future and perform powerful strikes. He is also able to communicate with Coolguy by hallucinating phones out of random objects. Involvement in plot TBA Trivia * He is the Doppio of Grand Theft Aureo. Dominic vs. Squibby dominic.png|dominic w/ normal face dominic frusterated.png|dominic w/ frustrated face dominic surprised.png|dominic w/ surprised face Dominic is a character it the "Dominic vs. Squibby" comic series and is the main character of it. Follow his journey as he attempts to kill Squibby but squibby has admin powers and arian banned him lol xd. #is dork #no #ok why #uhhhhhhhh #he's a goddamn idiot that seriously tries to be funny Category:Grand Theft Aureo Category:Stand users Category:Main Antagonists Category:Deceased